(Seme) Levi x (Uke) Eren
by call-me-daddy
Summary: Levi x Eren smut, 'nuff said :)
"Sir, you…wanted to see me?" Eren asked hesitantly, standing rigidly before Levi's desk. The shorter man dropped his feet from the top of his desk, standing. Eren started nervously. _What did I do wrong?_

"Relax, Eren," Levi said, but his voice wasn't very calming. "I just want to talk."

"Y-yes, sir!" Eren stammered, trying to force his muscles to relax. _Why does this man intimidate me so much?_ He asked himself, trying to get his heart rate down. "W-what about, sir?"

Levi sighed, walking around his desk. "Eren, would you please relax? What are you so afraid of?"

"I-I don't know, sir. I'm sorry, sir. I'll try to relax." Eren stuttered out his words, wondering what the fuck he kept rambling on about. _Why_ am _I so nervous?_

Levi seemed to think for a bit, walking around Eren. Eren turned his head to follow his superior as he paced. "What would calm you down, brat?"

"Um, I don't know, sir…" Eren answered hesitantly, while his mind was screaming: _Everything about this man is dangerous!_

Suddenly Levi turned around, lunging towards Eren. With a gasp, Eren stumbled backwards, the backs of his legs hitting the desk. He fell backwards, his elbows thudding into the wood and papers spilling everywhere. Levi stood back, snorting.

"So you're afraid of me, huh?" Levi put a finger to his chin. "And why is that?"

Eren sat up on his elbows, wincing. "I-I'm sorry, sir, but—you're just…well, literally humanity's strongest…"

"And do I pose a threat to you, brat?" Levi's eyes certainly looked dangerous enough.

Eren looked away, unwilling to answer. He could feel Levi's glare on him, so he stammered out the first thing that came to his mind. "If—if you wanted to, sir."

"Do you know why I called you here, Eren?" Levi spoke again, but his voice was soft. Softer than Eren had ever heard it. Eren hesitantly looked back, meeting Levi's eyes.

"N-no, sir."

Levi stepped closer to the desk, and Eren went to rise. His elbow slipped on another piece of paper, and he fell back, hitting his shoulder blade into the desk painfully. He let out a grunt of pain, trying to right himself.

Suddenly Levi was in front of him, the raven's torso brushing against Eren's thighs, leaning over the younger boy. Eren's heart stopped when their lips met. "S-sir?" Eren gasped out, immediately pulling back, the back of his head hitting the desk below him.

"It's ok, Eren," Levi murmured, and Eren saw something warm in those eyes, something he never thought he'd see. "Just relax. Don't be afraid of me."

"O-ok, sir," Eren stammered, and Levi leaned in again. This time when their lips met, Levi's tongue swept across Eren's. Hesitantly the brunet parted his lips, allowing Levi entry. Eren moaned into the kiss as Levi's hands ran over his body, from his shoulders down his chest, where they stroked down his torso to the belt around his waist, pulling his shirt up.

"S-sir—" Eren stuttered, a blushing and sweaty mess already. Levi reached up to cup the younger soldier's cheek.

"Eren," he whispered. "Say my name; don't call me 'sir' anymore." Levi unbuckled Eren's pants, his hands working quickly to unstrap the uniform from the younger boy's body.

"Y-yes, Levi," Eren gasped out as Levi pulled his pants down, casting them to the side. Eren twitched, blushing furiously as Levi bent down and inspected Eren's boner, gripping it with a hand. The brunet gasped, unused to the feeling of somebody else touching him.

"Relax, Eren," Levi said again, licking the fingers of his left hand, as his right stayed on Eren. Eren pushed his sweaty hair off his forehead, trying to control his breathing as Levi started to move his right hand up and down.

"Ohh…" Eren moaned lowly, feeling the pleasure course through his body. He stiffened when he felt Levi press a warm finger to his entrance.

"I'm going to put it in, ok, Eren?" Levi spoke softly. "Just loosen up." Eren let out a quiet sound of agreement, lifting an arm to cover his red face, feeling the sweat-coated fabric of his shirt pulling against him. Levi slowly pushed his index finger in, and Eren started panting louder and faster.

"L-Levi!" he gasped out, and Levi pumped his dick faster, leaning down to drag his tongue along its length. His finger began to slowly thrust in and out. "Ohh…Levi…" Eren moaned out, feeling the sweat drip down his whole body. Everything was too hot—his shirt constricting his arms, the feelings pumping through him, the blush that made his face glow, and especially the view of Levi in between his legs, licking his shaft.

Levi slowly slid his middle finger in as well, thrusting slowly at first but steadily speeding up. Eren found himself panting uncontrollably at the feeling of vulnerability and penetration, the feeling of being completely dominated. _Levi has complete control over me,_ he realized, and he didn't mind. In fact, the thought turned him on even more.

Levi began to scissor his fingers inside of Eren, stretching him out. Eren moaned louder, suddenly slapping a hand over his mouth, realizing how loud he was getting. _What if someone heard us?_ He suddenly thought, glancing towards the door which—thankfully—he had remembered to close behind him when he came in.

Levi squeezed in a third finger, and Eren panted into his arm, the sweat from his face soaking into his shirt sleeve. Eren moaned in displeasure as Levi let go of his member, focusing on stretching him out. "N-no—Levi—" Eren gasped out, quickly covering his mouth again when his voice came out high and unsteady.

Levi let out a little laugh, slowly thrusting his three fingers in and out while sliding his right hand up Eren's torso, beginning to unbutton the sweat-soaked shirt. Eren let out a breath of relief as the release of fabric cooled down his body slightly. He leaned forward off the desk, his muscles straining to hold his body up as he struggled to pull the shirt off.

Levi suddenly started thrusting his fingers quickly, in and out, in and out, and Eren gasped, his body twitching. He fell back against the desk, the half-on shirt forgotten as feelings of pleasure ran through his veins. "Levi!" he cried out as the raven suddenly leaned down, enveloping Eren's hard member with the warmth of his mouth, his tongue swirling around the tip, making Eren's body convulse. "Levi!" he yelled out again, twitching uncontrollably as his superior bobbed his head up and down on Eren's boner.

Eren suddenly glanced at the door again and put a hand over his mouth, gasping and panting but controlling his moans. He began to thrust his hips up, his pants getting louder. "Levi! I'm—I'm gonna—" before he could even finish the thought, Levi's warmth was gone. Eren gasped, unwillingly coming down from his high as Levi removed his fingers, as well. "Wha—?"

He looked up to see Levi unbuckling his own pants. "Relax, Eren," Levi smirked. "It wasn't about to end that easily for you." Eren's chest heaved as he fought to catch his breath, and he twitched when the tip of the raven's penis was pressed against his opening.

"Ahn!" Eren gasped as the tip stretched him, slowly entering him. The fingers were one thing, but feeling Levi's throbbing member inside him made Eren feel things he didn't know were possible. "L-Levi!" he cried out, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Open your eyes, Eren," Levi's calm voice washed over him, and Eren opened his eyes to see Levi leaning over him as he slowly pushed in to the hilt, fully burying himself inside Eren's asshole. Eren leaned up, begging for a kiss. Levi gave in, leaning down to give Eren a deep, wet kiss. They were both panting for breath by the time they separated.

Levi slowly began to pull out, then pushed back in again. Eren gasped at the strange feeling, his fingers scratching against the hard wood of the desk. Levi's arms snaked around Eren's back and suddenly he was being pushed up, half-sitting up on the desk as Levi thrusted in and out. Eren panted, a string of saliva running down his chin, gripping Levi's shoulders for support.

"Don't be shy, Eren," Levi murmured in his ear. "You can touch me all you want." Eren wasn't sure how to react; Levi was his superior, wasn't he? Why was he doing this? Eren ran his hands down Levi's torso, beginning to unbutton the raven's shirt, his movements punctuated by Levi's thrusts, which made his body tremble.

"L-Levi…" Eren panted, finally pulling the shorter man's shirt off his arms. Levi began thrusting harder and faster, grunting with every pump of his hips. Eren began to cry out lightly with every thrust, his cries slowly growing in volume.

"Ah! Ah!" Eren called out, "AHH, Levi!" Levi thrusted even faster, reducing Eren to a frantically trembling hot mess. "I—I'm gonna—Levi, I'm about to—" Eren began to stammer as he felt his climax coming. His member twitched when Levi touched it lightly, his fingertips dancing around the tip. Eren moaned.

"Levi! Levi!" he chanted out, groaning as all of his muscles screamed for the sweet release of his climax. Levi laughed lightly into his ear, still pounding into Eren's ass. Eren felt his fingernails scratch the skin on Levi's back, but the shorter man didn't complain or wince, so Eren didn't stop.

Levi leaned down, letting Eren fall back against the desk as his body convulsed. "Ahh! Levi!" Eren's voice was on the verge of breaking. "I'm gonna—ahhh!" Levi didn't stop or slow, continuing to pound the boy mercilessly.

"Uh—huh?" Eren could barely think, the feelings of heat and need overwhelming his mind and his body, but something was stopping his climax. He strained to lift his head, seeing that somehow Levi had managed to tie a ribbon around the tip of his member. "Levi—Levi, stop—" Eren gasped, barely able to speak.

Levi continued to pound into him, his own member throbbing inside the younger boy. "You know, Eren," Levi spoke, his voice shaky and broken by pants, but still much steadier than Eren's, "I have much more endurance than you, so I decided I won't let you come until I do."

"N-no…" Eren moaned, "Levi, p-please…" His whole body was overtaken by convulsions, and he could barely take it.

"Come on, Eren," Levi whispered, his breath hot on Eren's neck, making his skin shiver. "Be a strong soldier for me." Eren groaned as the feelings rushing through his body stayed, unable to feel the release he needed.

Eren lost track of the time, but it seemed like forever to him as Levi continued to forcefully thrust in and out of him, over and over again, as Eren lay helplessly on the desk, his sweat soaking into the various papers beneath him and his face flushed as he panted uncontrollably, overcome with all the feelings Levi was giving him. Eventually Levi's breath seemed close to the breaking point, and his thrusts became more erratic and desperate.

Eren moaned, knowing Levi was close to the edge. Levi finally started letting out moans, his hands shaking where they held him up from the desk, on either side of Eren. Levi held Eren up again, and Eren's fingernails dug into his back as he pounded in harder and harder, faster and faster, driving himself and Eren to their breaking points.

"Levi!" Eren panted out, relief sweeping through him as Levi finally buried himself all the way, his hot sperm ejaculating inside of Eren. Eren moaned at the feeling, his own body twitching, begging for his own sweet release.

"Levi, please!" Eren cried out, thrusting his own hips forward as Levi slowly took his member out, white sperm dripping out of Eren's asshole. Levi leaned down slowly to lick Eren's entrance, causing the smaller boy to convulse again. "Levi!" he gasped as the raven's tongue entered him, licking inside as more sperm dripped out.

"I really filled you up, didn't I?" Levi mused, holding apart Eren's legs as he went to lick again, causing more cum to drip out onto the desk.

"Stop!" Eren squeaked, face flushed and desperate. "Levi, please! Let me—please let me come!" Levi smirked, sticking a finger in and slowly thrusting it in and out, watching as more cum fell out of Eren's asshole. He bent his head down, filling his mouth with Eren's hard and twitching member. "N-No! Levi, st-stop!"

Levi hummed in the back of his throat, causing pleasant vibrations through Eren's length, making the red-faced boy twitch and moan helplessly. The brunet groaned as Levi deep-throated him, his body overcome with the intense feelings the raven was giving him.

"Levi!" Eren yelled out, his body wracked with convulsions. Finally Levi took pity on him, popping his mouth off Eren's tip and giving him one last lick before pulling the string, untying it and letting it fall to the desk below.

Eren gasped, slapping a hand over his mouth to cover his loud explosion of moans as the feelings rushed through him, finally taking him to the climax his body so desperately needed. His back arched and his toes curled, his fingernails clawing at the desk beneath him, as his sperm arced high in the air above him, shooting out forcefully.

The brunet moaned loudly into his hand as he came, his whole body shaking with the pure bliss rushing through him. Levi sat back on his heels, smirking as he watched the younger boy writhe on the desk, overcome with such immense pleasure.

Eventually Eren came down from his high, his chest heaving as he panted, limbs and muscles shaking. "L-Levi…" Eren's voice came out as a whisper, and he reached out to touch the raven. Levi stood up, leaning forward to pull Eren into a deep kiss.

"I forgot to mention," Levi spoke softly into Eren's ear, "As payment for me letting you come, you have to do one little thing for me."

"What?" Eren murmured back, his heart still pumping way too fast, all the more faster now that Levi was breathing on his neck again.

"You have to clean up this goddamn mess."

* * *

 **So, how'd ya like it? This is my second fic on this account, which I'm making into a smut-only account (hence the name)**

 **Anyways, this account will be taking any requests for smut pairings, in my bio I have a list of the fandoms I write characters best in**

 **Please review, and make a request if you want to read about your OTP doing unspeakable things!**


End file.
